Sir Rage, the Red Duke
Sir Rage,the Red Duke, is an Arcane Sentinel that focusses on destruction of armored oppenents. Base Stats Lore Sir Rage is one of the most misunderstood and mistrusted Heroes from Pemnost. He killed off dozens of resistance fighters, and comanded the killing of hundreds more. Sir Rage began as Sir Reginald, a pompus duke of a fiefdom that was quickly overrun by Darkspore. He became a steward to a castle that Revo owned, using it as a base of attack. Eventualy, the Crogenitors sent a crack squad of Heroes to break the defences. They couldn't get in, and the attack turned into a siege. Finally Joek came, hoping to destroy the whole building in one giant explosion but as he was readying himself, the Darkspore poured out of the fortress running from a sword wielding knight who had an unrivaled power with the blade. Upon the end of the of the battle, Sir Reginald, covered in blood, came to the Crogenitor's camp, and explained how Revo had seen Joek and said that the siege had to end, that the Duke must help his fellow Arcane being. Hearing this the Crogenitores named him Sir Rage, the Red Duke. Description Though Reginald was on the fat side, Sir Rage is the perfect knight, strong and muscular. He wears plate armor and wields a sword and shield. An older Pemnosti, his teeth have grown fairly long, and his skin is a rough grey. Powers Basic Attack: Red Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Sir Rage attacks with his sword, dealing '''9-15' Physical damage to a single target. On the fourth attack, he spins, dealing 5-10 damage to all adjacient enemies.'' Unique Ability: Crimson Cleave Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Sir Rage's sword glows and he swings it in an arc, dealing '''10-23' Physical damage to all enemies in front of him. This attack isn't affected by affixes such as Armored or Carapace.'' Squad Ability: Amber Mantle Range: Self Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Sir Rage gains a 15% boost to speed and a 30% boost to Basic Attack damage. His basic attack gains a Knockback buff that is proportioned to his Strength score. There is no delay between Knockbacks. This Buff lasts fo 20 seconds. Modifiers *'Sir Rage's Amber Mantle:' No Knockback but increased damage. (Zorksian's Affix) *'Sir Rage's Amber Mantle: The buff changes to 10% boost to speed, 35% boost to damage. '(Tolap's Affix) Passive Ability: Crimson Chivalry Due to his expert knowledge of the blade, and his willingness to pass it on, all Melee attacks made Within 20m of Sir Rage gain a 15% Attack Speed buff. Overdrive The buff increases to 30%. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Crippling Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 The user attacks with his weapon, dealing '''10-25 '''Physical damage and slowing the target to 75% normal movement speed. '' Beta - Power Slap Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 6 ''A large hand of arcane energy forms near the target and hits it from behind, dealing '''6-20' Physical damage. '' Gamma - Ethereal Plating Range: N/A Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Creates armor from arcane energy that deflects all incoming projectiles for 9 seconds. '' Delta - Will-O-Wisp Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 ''Creates an area of glittering lights that lasts for 7 seconds that Dazzles any enemies that enter it. '' Trivia *Sir Reginald is the name of a character in Disney's ''Robin Hood. Category:Sentinels Category:Pemnost Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Arcane